Moon and Ocean Tui and La Yue and Sokka
by Grahamgirl
Summary: Sokka misses Yue...And what doesn't make sence is that Tui was a guy... And La wants to be with him... Can she and Sokka make a deal...What will Katara say? please review! You will be loved!
1. Chapter 1

-1Sokka tossed and turned…But sleep just wouldn't come….It was a full moon and the thought of Yue kept creeping into his mind. He Gave a long deep groan looking up at the moon… "Yue…" Sokka's sad eyes gazed at the face on the sliver plate…. "It doesn't make sense why you had to go, Tui was a guy… How does that work?" A flash of Yue in his tearing eyes… He looked away… "And if Tui gave you life… So you could take his spot then what a bout La?" Sokka sat straight up…. "If La gave some of her life to some one and she died that they would take her spot!"

"SOKKA! STOP MOVING! AND GO TO SLEEP NOW OF I'LL PERSONALLY PUSH YOU OFF A CLIFF WITH A SPIKE AT THE BOTTOM TO CATCH YOU!" Toph sent a small rock under the earth to hit Sokka and toss him in to the air…

* * *

It was afternoon and they four had been traveling for from dawn. "I saw we head north east…" "No! South west!" Katara and Toph argued over witch way to go… "Uhh…. I Was thinking North west….." Aang admitted…

"What? Why?" Katara asked getting a pear from the a bag.

"Well, I kinda forgot the Water bending scroll at the North Pole…." Aang twilled his thumps.

"YOU WHAT?" Seized Aang's shoulders and shook him a little.

"Heh…"

Katara slapped her Forehead… "To the North Pole…"

Aang Turned Appa around…Katara just shook her head. Wondering why. While Hung on to the side of the cart on Appa's back…And Sokka mind just buzzed with the thought of being back in the North Poll…Meat a warm bed…A chance to see La and make a deal…

"It'll take about three days if you fly nonstop. And a week if we stop for the nights…" Katara explained to Toph.

"Lest stop each night…" Dispersion to get to the solid grown was strong in Toph's voice…

"Or we could stop every other night…" Sokka spook up.

The three just looked at Sokka. "Wow Sokka you've been so quit I did even notice you where still here…" Toph tilted her head.

"Yeah Sokka why have you been so quit?" Katara add…

"Hello? What about **my **idea? Every other night? You know? Doesn't anyone care?" Sokka changed the subject.

"Yea Sokka it's a good idea, but why have been so quit?" Aang asked…

"What can't a guy be quit? I mean I can't be talkative **all** the time! No one can be!"

"Well sure, but we're almost out of food and you haven't said a word…" Katara showed him the almost empty bag….

"WHAT! Almost out of food! We **just **stopped! How could this happen?"

"Well at least he's back to himself." Aang shrugged his shoulders.

"Yea but the quit was nice." Toph sneered.

And so the four headed for the North Pole…again…

* * *

(Writer's notes!)

Idea for Isaia on deviant art…My heart goes out to your art!

Sorry if it was short but please RR…Anyone who does gets a hug!


	2. Chapter 2

-1http/ fish swam in a constant circle…The Moon and Ocean spirits stayed in a beautiful Water Nation style castle in the Spirit World. Yue looked out the window from her bed room where she could see Sokka sleeping on Appa's back. She had watch as him the night before…he laid gazed at the full moon…When she was at her strongest. Though she could peer down and guard she could not hear what Sokka seemed to be frustrated about. But they were heading for the North Pole. La entered the her room. "Yue, I know your unhappy. But we have to work the tide." Yue sighed And got up form her window. She reluctantly went to the edge the ice the castle stood on. The cold water the surrounded the ice was still. Yue knelt to the water she saw her reelection. Her pale face, she dipped her hand in the water. She couldn't feel it. "YUE!" La ran to where Yue knelt. La's deep shinning silk dress shown in the moon light. La seamed to always be happy. But Yue could tell though her eyes that she was sad, that Tui was gone.

"Yue," La huffed checking her breath "You ready?"

Yue stood and but her hands to the water. "Ready."

"Okay! Just remember what I taught you. Push and pull. Push and pull." La moved her flat palmed hands to water in a push pull motion, the liquid reached for the icy land. Yue did the same and the water did the same, reach for the land.

A hour passed and Yue lunged forwared to get a large about of the water to the land. The had moved several feet from the starting point. La laughed "You don't have to use so much energy, just gently move the ocean. Little by little it'll move."

Another hour passed and the water was three yards from the castles outer wall. "Are we done?" Yue asked, the sun was rising and La saw that Yue was getting weak.

"Yes, we're done. Lets go in." La started for the stairs the led to the top of the wall.

Sokka woke to a sudden jolt, Appa had sneezed. "Everyone okay?" Aang called looking back to see if his friends where in fact 'okay'.

"Could you be any bumpy on that? Toph snorted adjusting herself.

"Toph it's late, go easy on Appa." Katara turned her back to Toph "Plus it's Sokka's turn to drive."

"WhAt? Sokka wined with a upset surprised look on his face.

"It's okay, Sokka doesn't have to." Aang turned back to the open sky.

"Are you sure?" Katara looked up at Aang.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Alright, but first thing in the morning. Sokka drives."

"WhAt? Fine! I'll drive now!" Sokka got up as Momo screeched about being disturbed for his sleeping spot on Sokka's abdomen.

"Are you sure?" Aang asked as Sokka ripped the reins from his hands.

"Yes! I'm sure." Sokka looked to the sky and sighed. "Just get some sleep."

Sokka had been driving for some time and the rest had fallen asleep. Katara stayed awake for some time Aang was driving. He thought, but Sokka could tell that they had felling for each other. He looked out to the water under him. It was closer to the shore line then it was earlier. A flash of the past went though his mind. Him and Yue riding on Appa's back. Her in awe of the view. Sokka sighed in returning to reality.

The next hours where a blur, but as sure as Yue rose each night, the sun slowly rose.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Big thing here my readers! Oo! Well, I'm going on a cures Tuesday. T.T I shall not post chapter 3 till I return. But now for the good news! w I'd never leave you on a bad note! Haha! (Band joke) While on the vacation. I shall write chapters 3, 4, and possibly 5 (I got a new expensive notebook to write it in). Meaning. When I return. You will three new chapters in one day! Oo! Please for give mean for leaving you most appreciated reads on a hang. But I promise BIG thing shall happen in the chapters I write on the cures.

Bare with me. And I give you all hugs and O's! -(x)- xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo!

P.S. I'm a Lucky Irish Ducky! I got a video Ipod. And I will be watching Avatar: The Last Airbender. All the way there and all the way back! Plus Here is the summery on the next episode in September! I hope it starts on the 24, because that's me Birthday!

**The Library**

Episode Number: 30

A professor leads the kids to a spirit library in the middle of the desert, where Sokka hopes to discover powerful secrets to use against the Fire Nation. Aang searches for Appa, while Katara struggles to keep everyone together so they can survive in the vast desert. Meanwhile, Iroh and Zuko seek help from an ancient secret society.


End file.
